Girl Scouts Heart of Michigan
Girl Scouts Heart of Michigan serves 30,000 girls in central Michigan. It was formed on October 1, 2008 by the merger of Glowing Embers Girl Scout Council, Girl Scouts of The Huron Valley Council, Girl Scouts - Irish Hills Council, and Girl Scouts of Michigan Capital Council. Website: '''http://www.gshom.org Levels * Daisy Scouts: Grades K-1 * Brownie Scouts (USA): Grades 2-3 * Junior Scouts: Grades 4-5 * Cadette Scouts: Grades 6-8 * Senior Scouts: Grades 9-10 * Ambassador Scouts: Grades 11-12 Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country To help people at all times And to live by the Girl Scout Law Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, and responsible for what I say and do, and to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Camps * Camp Deer Trails, Harrison, MI * Camp Linden, Linden, MI * Camp Merrie Woode, Plainwell, MI * Camp O' the Hills, Brooklyn, MI * Camp Oak Hills, Harrison, MI * Camp Wacousta, Wacousta, MI * Barbara Osterman Cabin, Alma, MI * Jane Harris Cabin, Mt. Pleasant, MI * Program & Training Center, Kalamazoo, MI Journeys We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: '''It’s Your Story—Tell It! It’s Your Planet—Love It! It’s Your World—Change It! She’ll pick the Journey topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals, helping others get healthy and fit, spreading kindness, saving the planet, taking a stand for girls, creating community—or any other issue that’s really important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform. They’ll let others know about the awesome things she’s done—and remind her of what she accomplished and the fun she had along the way. Cookies In Girl Scouts, it's a tradition to sell Girl Scout Cookies. Selling Girl Scout cookies helps girls in Girl Scouts learn 5 skills that they will use all throughout their lives. Plus, the Girl Scout will earn a Cookie Activity Pin and some badges too! 5 Life Skills # Goal Setting # Decision Making # Money Management # People Skills # Business Ethics Badges Daisies * Money Counts Badge- The Daises get this badge learn about money and it's worth. * Making Choices Badge- The Daises get this badge by knowing how to make choices using money. * Count It Up Badge- The Daises get this badge by seeing how cookie money adds up. * Talk It Up Badge- The Dasies get this badge by deciding how to best use cookie profits. Brownies * Money Manager Badge- * Philanthropist Badge- * Meet My Customers Badge- The Brownies get this badge by finding customers and be comfortable selling to them. * Give Back Badge- The Brownies get this badge by learning how businesses help others. * Inventor Badge- Juniors * Business Owner Badge- * Savvy Shopper Badge- * Cookie CEO Badge- The Juniors get this badge by learning to manage all facets of the cookie business. * Customer Insights Badge- The Juniors get this badge by gaining a better understanding of cookie customers. * Product Designer Badge- Cadettes * Think Big Badge- Set big goals for the cookie sale and brainstorm creative ways to reach them. * Business Plan Badge- Write an effective business plan for the cookie business. * Marketing Badge- Know how to create a marketing plan for the cookie business. Seniors * My Portfolio Badge- Show college admissions officers and employers the benefits of the sales experience. * Customer Loyalty Badge- Build the cookie business by increasing customer loyalty. Ambassadors * Profit & Loss Badge- Translate Girl Scout values to the cookie business. * Research & Development Badge- Research and develop new ways to build the cookie business. List of Girl Scout Cookies * Thin Mints * Samoas * Tagalongs * Do-si-dos * Trefoils * Savannah Smiles * Dulce de Leche * Thank You Berry Munch * Girl Scout S'mores Awards & Badges Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts Heart of Michigan Category:Part of WAGGGS